Episode 2
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 3|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:00:53 Hosts: Alex, Drew, Kate, Matt, Tony Intro: Closing Song: Still Alive Portal remix ---- Content Covered: *Minecraft Other Shit and some Facts: *First time 510BrotherPanda is mentioned with fapping in the same sentence. *First episode Kate Reilly and Mitch Rozetar appeared on. Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Lead the Minecraft conversation *Pissed as a boy watching Titanic with his aunt. *Pipgirl eats ketchup on toast. **Kate - She eats ketchup on toast because she is fucked up. *I am uncircumsized and piss like a balloon. I did that last when I was 12. Drew *Straight up stoled the Burning Crusade expansion at Wal-Mart. *Duke Nukem was delayed and my heart is broken. *Kicked off robot team for making a That's what she said joke. *First console launch for him was PS3. His brother threw up in the car. *Duke Nukem Forever is like the second coming of Jesus *So many kids films to jerk off to. Kate *Giant, fat, tranny. Awesome. *Friends With Benefits has a girl on and its still a sausage fest. *Yes my anus lubricates itself. *During this time I like to take a timeout to call all of you faggots. *I'm not going to do a girl voice because it sounds like a butch Michael Jackson. *No more morning boners. I don't need to stand upside down to pee. Matt *Apologized fap to 510BrotherPanda. *I got a third stream and I was so proud of myself. *Girl cum is not yellow. *Best to clean my penis with the Kitchen hose. *(1:30:50) Fuck BroPan **Kate - He says our podcast is too gay. *We can't get an honest to god girl but we will. **Alex - Make one *That's what she said is the lowest of the low for jokes. *Told story of pissing in a cup in a car. Needed to stretch his dick into the cup. *Had a Wii launch story. *Brings up pornstars get shit for free due to Amazon wishlist. *We all can't get laid like Tony. *It's pathetic to give a gift to a female you never met for a possibility to have your dick get sucked. *(Gaming) I don't have 30 hours, it takes me 45 minutes to jerk off. If I don't have immediate gratification in 45 minutes I'm finished. *First of all I like to fuck men. I will juggle your balls like a clown. Fuck you in the ass and give you a reacharound. Bust a nut on your back. Let it run down your crack. Lick it out. Spit it out in your mouth. I like to fuck men. *I can't believe we made it to a second episode. Tony *We should dedicate this podcast to BroPan. *I walked into people jerking off to kids films. **Kate - Did you let them finish? **Tony - They're not going to finish on my watch. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 3|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Drew Category:Tony Category:Kate